


Sneaking out, sneaking in

by multifandomgeek



Series: Back Wall [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, High School AU, Lesbian AU, No Angst, Smut, cis girls au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Being teenagers in love, there's bound to be a good amount of sneaking out involved. But sometimes sneaking in is also necessary.--You might need to read the first installment, Back Wall, to understand this better.





	Sneaking out, sneaking in

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the always lovely Meggie for encouraging me to post this.

It was 10 pm and Brooke was sitting on a badly lit park bench looking up at the stars. As pretty as the night sky was, it got nothing on the memory she was reliving, couldn’t stop thinking about since it happened. She and Vanessa had kissed. Not like friends, not as a joke or even as a dare. A real, true kiss that Brooke had started after Vanessa confessed her love for her. A lovers’ kiss, with tongue and everything, that left both of them breathless when it ended.

Even if Brooke had plenty of reservations about believing that Vanessa was really in love with her, the kiss had been as real as real can get. It lasted a long time too, and she had been obsessing about the little details of it all day; the way Vanessa’s hand came to rest on her jaw, the way her own hand went to Vanessa’s waist without Brooke even noticing it, the warmth of Vanessa’s breath against her face, the tiny moment when she opened her eyes just to watch Vanessa’s shut eyelashes so, so close, as if she needed the visual to remind herself this was not a dream.

“Fuck, shit, motherfucker,” Vanessa’s attempt at a whisper brought Brooke out of her reveries to watch the brunette shake a loose branch away from her foot. Brooke chuckled fondly, wondering if Vanessa would notice she wasn't waiting at the swings like always. If she’d know what brought Brooke to do that, and if she would find it bothersome or if she’d like it.

“Hey,” said Vanessa as she approached. She was wearing a simple combination of shorts and a t-shirt, but Brooke found her breathtakingly beautiful. Did she always notice how beautiful Vanessa was and just wouldn’t allow herself to think so?

‘Hi,” said Brooke. As soon as the word left her mouth she realized this was unusual. Vanessa would normally come to her already mid-sentence, ranting about one thing or another. Saying hello was new. Many things were going to be new from now on, she supposed.

Vanessa sat down on the bench beside her, and an awkward silence settled itself. This was also new. Brooke caught herself staring at Vanessa’s hair under the dim lighting of the small park they were at. It was located at the end of Vanessa’s street and it was the place where they would meet when Vanessa was the one who had to sneak out.

There was a playground, a somewhat large field of grass, a few trees, a couple of benches, and a sign that said “no activities after sunset”, or something like that. Vanessa was looking forward instead of at Brooke, and her hair was catching the light in a way that gave it a copper undertone. How could Brooke have gone so many years without staring at her?

“Why are you even grounded?” asked Brooke, because she didn’t like the silence or the way Vanessa was avoiding looking at her.

“Who the fuck knows, my mom is a crazy bitch.” It was a standard answer, but at least it got her talking. Vanessa turned sideways on the bench, propped her elbow on the backrest and finally looked at Brooke. She was worrying her lip under her teeth and Brooke couldn’t pay attention to anything else. “I was thinking about what happened today.”

“Me too,” said Brooke, looking up at her eyes, not without some effort. It took her by surprise to see Vanessa looking back at her like she was afraid Brooke could hurt her. She didn’t like it at all. She reached to take Vanessa’s hand, hoping it would make that look go away, because she didn’t know what kind of words would.

Vanessa sighed, but the look stayed. “You never said anything,” she said, interlacing their fingers together.

Brooke looked down. She didn’t know if she could tell Vanessa she loved her back just like that, especially when she didn’t think Vanessa really loved her like she said, at least not yet. But she also understood she couldn’t remain without saying anything. That was hurting Vanessa and Brooke didn’t want that either.

“You want to be my girlfriend?” asked Brooke. Her heart was pounding. Maybe it was a little too soon to ask, but she didn’t even care as long as Vanessa said-

“Yes.”

\--

Two years later, Vanessa was sneaking into Brooke’s room in the middle of the night. It wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last, but this time she had second intentions, and so did Brooke. It was making both of them a little bit too giddy. Vanessa had been over just this afternoon, but they could never do anything in Brooke’s house when her mother was home. Not because she was too strict, quite the opposite, she was just too nice.

The girls could barely go half an hour alone without Ms. Hytes offering them a fresh-baked cookie, or telling them about something funny she just saw on TV, or offering to go to the corner store and get them something (she was always so worried about leaving them alone, though, and it was too quick for them to use that as a strategy for some quality time without the older lady around).

Sometimes, Brooke would get annoyed enough to ask her to just leave them alone for a minute. She wouldn’t even be sassy or anything, just ask politely, saying please and all. But the woman would look so hurt that it would break Vanessa’s heart, and she would swat her girlfriend’s stomach, telling Ms. Hytes not to listen to her ungrateful daughter, she was more than happy to hear about what happened to the characters in the book she was reading.

So, Vanessa would sneak in at night so they could make out in peace. No harm done. Although today, after what Brooke did to her at school, it would probably be something more, if nothing went wrong. Brooke had been looking at her like she wanted to eat her alive all day and it was driving both of them crazy.

Having Brooke touch her like that at school was so amazing Vanessa was still a bit shaken by it. She couldn’t wait to do it again, feel that way again, make Brooke look like that again. Do it to Brooke, oh God, she couldn’t even go in that line of thought without having her legs turn to jelly, which wasn’t ideal when she was climbing a window.

“We should invest in a ladder,” whispered Brooke, chuckling as she hoisted Vanessa in, gracelessly.

“‘Cause that would be real subtle,” responded Vanessa, managing to climb the rest of the way without falling on her face (which had happened once or twice, but totally by Brooke’s fault). She barely waited for Brooke to close the window properly before she was on her, her impatience from having to wait all day showing in how messy their kiss was, with desperate little moans escaping her throat as their mouths moved.

Brooke wasn’t any better, pulling Vanessa to the bed, already grabbing her ass over her shorts. They stumbled over each other more than laid down, and Vanessa sat up to take her own shirt off. Brooke visibly swallowed before fumbling to take her pajama top off too, but unlike Vanessa, she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath.

“Fuck, baby,” breathed Vanessa. Brooke sat up a little, hesitating, insecure. Vanessa kissed her, calmly, reassuringly, before touching both of her breasts at once. Her touch was soft, feeling their weight and how well they fit in her hands. She slid her hands up and down, caressing the soft skin and feeling the nipples pucker under her palm. Brooke’s breathy moan in her mouth was almost as good as the feeling of her soft breasts in her hands.

Vanessa broke the kiss, but Brooke couldn’t keep her eyes open for long. She looked so relaxed that Vanessa kissed her again and gently coaxed her to lay back down. Once the blonde was comfortably settled, she moved her kisses down to her chest, kissing her sternum before she sucked on the side of her tit, the incredible softness of it on her lips surprising her. Vanessa lavished on it, kissing, licking and groping until her lust was so strong that all softness was forgotten, her sucks and nibbles making Brooke grow desperate.

Brooke unhooked Vanessa’s bra, kneading her tits under the fabric as she couldn’t get it off with both of Vanessa’s hands occupied on her own breasts. But soon she grew impatient, reaching down to try and reach her shorts, unsuccessfully. She huffed, reaching for her own elastic shorts, plunging her hand inside and stroking herself under her panties.

Vanessa noticed the change in Brooke’s breathing and let go of her breasts, confused, just to see Brooke stroking herself right under her. She watched it for a second, mesmerized. Brooke was slightly undulating on the bed, breathing erratically through her open mouth, her legs open and her hand disappearing under her shorts. Vanessa could see it moving under the fabric and she was so turned on her pussy was throbbing.

“Hey, that’s my job,” whispered Vanessa with a smile, batting Brooke’s hand away while she pulled the shorts and panties away in one go. As she shuffled back, she threw her bra to the floor, not even questioning when it got opened.

Brooke opened her legs warily, a little embarrassed even. Vanessa thought it was adorable for all of two seconds until she was actually looking at her pussy and all thought processes were out of the window. She touched it, letting her fingers fill the dips in it. Brooke was so wet, so hot as she moved against her hand in tiny thrusts, like it was impossible for her to keep still.

Vanessa squeezed her own legs together as she ran her thumb through Brooke’s inner labia and she moaned quietly. She stood up then, just to remove her own jean shorts and panties, it was too hot, too uncomfortable. Brooke looked at her questioningly before chuckling as she understood. Vanessa got back to her position in between Brooke’s legs, thinking about all the porn she had ever consumed and all the things she wanted to try. She stroke Brooke’s cunt again, watching her face contorting in pleasure. She decided she just wanted to make her girlfriend feel good.

“Can I…” Vanessa licked her lips. How did people do this?_ Can I lick you? Eat you out?_ There was no way she could say that out loud.

Brooke nodded anyway. “Go slow and I’ll stop you if I don’t like it,” she said. Like they did earlier, just trusting each other. Vanessa trusted her.

There was no other way to go about it than just, well, lick her. Vanessa lowered her head, and once Brooke realized what she was about to do, she propped herself up on her elbows, looking down at Vanessa and letting out strained whispers of “oh my god” like she just couldn’t believe it.

Vanessa was looking at Brooke’s cunt so closely now. She could smell her arousal and it was like her body was wired to glitch with it. Not being one to overthink things, she stuck her tongue out and just did it, licking a long stripe from Brooke’s slit up to her clit, eliciting a low grunt that Brooke muffled with a pillow, laying back down.

Vanessa didn’t know what to expect about the taste, but she didn’t expect to kind of like it. She lapped at it again, kind of randomly, then hardened her tongue to thrust it inside of Brooke’s entrance. She pushed back, which encouraged Vanessa to do it again a few more times.

“Hm, that’s, hm. It feels weird,” said Brooke. Vanessa pulled back.

“Okay,” she said. Brooke was blushing.

“Not bad, I mean, It’s good, but for a bit, not- not for long.”

Vanessa surged up and kissed her. “It’s fine. You don’t have to write an essay about it,” she whispered, chuckling. Brooke had a weird look on her face. “What?”

“You taste like...” she said, not finishing the sentence but Vanessa got it.

“Oh. Sorry, I didn’t think-”

“No, I like it,” said Brooke, pulling her by the neck into a deep kiss.

Vanessa laid down on top of her as she kissed back fiercely. She didn’t think she could get more aroused, but Brooke was proving her wrong. Their naked bodies were pressed together for the very first time, their nipples stimulating each other and just so much hot skin sliding together. Brooke lifted her leg at some point and Vanessa rutted against it. The feeling was incredible, and she was sure she positively soaked Brooke’s thigh, but that only reminded her she didn’t finish what she started.

She bit Brooke’s bottom lip before plunging down again. She kissed the very top of her pussy, where she thought her clit was. By Brooke’s reaction, she was right. Vanessa darted her tongue out to lick it, kissing and lapping and flicking and doing a whole exploration of the area while Brooke did her best to stay quiet through it.

“Just like that, keep doing that,” said Brooke. Vanessa obliged, keeping with the movements she was doing at that specific point. Her jaw was kind of aching but boy was it worth it. Brooke was fully rolling her hips now, her mouth wide open as she breathed out the moans she couldn’t make. She tangled her fingers on Vanessa’s hair and the brunette closed her eyes, lost in the feeling. With a few more movements of Vanessa’s tongue and two deep gasps Brooke came, bucking against Vanessa’s mouth that she was keeping close by a tight grip on the back of her head.

When her body relaxed, Vanessa climbed up to kiss her, which made her jaw ache even more, but she needed it. Brooke licked into Vanessa’s mouth like crazy, letting out small moans that were driving Vanessa crazy. Brooke gently flipped them around, lying Vanessa on her back. She leaned back and looked down at her body, running a hand over her torso, admiring her.

“You’re so beautiful,” murmured Brooke, leaning in to kiss her again while her hand found a place on Vanessa’s breast.

Vanessa squirmed and was ready to beg, but Brooke soon made her way down her body, leaving a single kiss in each of her nipples as if she just couldn’t resist before assuming the same position her girlfriend was in a few minutes ago.

“You-?” started Brooke.

“Yes to all,” interrupted Vanessa, struggling to keep her voice down, head already thrown back as Brooke’s breath fanned against her wetness. “I accept the terms and conditions, sign all the dotted fucking lines, just- _oh!”_

She was interrupted by Brooke’s tongue hot against her clit. She was sucking as well as licking and it felt fucking amazing. It wasn’t long until Vanessa couldn’t picture anything anymore, just feel and focus on not making too much noise. Brooke circled her finger on her entrance and it felt good, so Vanessa made the effort to look down and nod, which was a terrible mistake because looking at Brooke with her plump lips wrapped around her pussy was forever going to be etched in her memory now, no porn would ever be enough again.

She kept looking as Brooke pumped her finger in and out of her, and it was hard to keep her eyes open. She was going to come any time now, she was sure. It was too good. But Brooke let go of her clit and Vanessa almost wanted to slap her.

“Seriously baby, does it hurt?” asked Brooke, and Vanessa couldn’t blame her, really, with the faces she was probably pulling.

She caressed Brooke’s face. “No. It’s so good. Keep going, please, I’m so close,” said Vanessa, letting out a sigh of relief once Brooke dove back down on her. In no time she was back on that delicious route, but Brooke pulled back again, even if her finger kept going. Vanessa groaned.

“Vanessa,” she whispered urgently, “bite on a pillow or something, you’re being too loud.”

“Sorry,” said Vanessa, feeling her cheeks warm up with embarrassment.

But Brooke sighed. “Baby, I wish I could let you,” she said, rubbing her clit with her thumb, making her whimper. “I’ll think of something, I promise,” she leaned down again, and Vanessa watched as she closed her eyes when her mouth enveloped Vanessa’s clit again.

She bit the damn pillow.

This time Brooke didn’t pull back anymore, not until Vanessa was shoving the pillow in her mouth so she wouldn’t scream how good she fucking felt. She gripped the sheets and felt her orgasm build and build until she didn’t think she could handle it, then it built some more and she came, Brooke’s name filling her head while she pushed the pillow against her mouth, her girlfriend still licking and fingering her as her body pulsed in pleasure for god knows how long.

Eventually, Brooke came into view, taking the pillow away from her and kissing her gently, pulling the covers over both of them and offering some of the water that was on her bedside table. Vanessa felt like she had been turned into pudding, accepting Brooke’s care as if it was the only thing that made sense in the world anymore.

“I love you so much,” said Vanessa, snuggling into Brooke’s side, feeling like she would give up everything to stay like this forever.

“I love you too,” said Brooke. Vanessa held her tight. Brooke didn’t respond every time Vanessa said she loved her. It was fine, they talked and fought about it more than enough times. But that didn’t mean Vanessa wouldn’t treasure every time she said it as if it was the world’s most precious jewel, because for her it was.

“Can I stay, maybe?” asked Vanessa. She didn’t think it through at all, she just didn’t want to leave.

“I want you to, but wouldn’t our parents freak out?” said Brooke.

“I can wake up early,” said Vanessa, already starting to kiss her way to Brooke’s breasts again. “Leave before they wake up,” she took a nipple in her mouth and Brooke’s breath hitched.

“Okay,” said Brooke, as if it was possible to give any other answer at that moment.

\--

Ms. Hytes believed in kindness above all. Even as she heard Vanessa climbing out of Brooke’s window at the crack of dawn while she prepared her morning coffee, Ms. Hytes smiled. Oh, young love. Brooke liked to pretend she and Vanessa were just friends, so she let her. Ms. Hytes liked Vanessa very much, she was an absolute sweetheart. They had bonded quite well over the years, and the young girl was kind and respectful to her. She couldn’t wish for a better girlfriend for her youngest daughter, even if they insisted on sneaking around.

A couple of hours later, when Brooke was taking her breakfast, Ms. Hytes pondered about letting that one slide. She decided against it. Her motherly heart just couldn’t agree that it was right.

“Brooke Lynn, dear,” she said, making sure she had her daughter’s attention before continuing. She chose her words carefully, as she didn’t want to out Brooke before her own time. “I noticed Vanessa going home this morning.”

Brooke Lynn looked at her with wide eyes.

“If she stays over again, please don’t let her leave without properly eating. That’s frankly unacceptable,” said Ms. Hytes, firmly. “The poor girl must have arrived home with her stomach rumbling.”

Brooke blinked at her. “Right. Okay, I’ll give her breakfast next time.”

“Good,” said Ms. Hytes. “I’m glad you understand,” she gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and left her to her own devices, thinking about the next chapter in her book already.

**Author's Note:**

> Was I planning to do a second part? No. But there you go, I hope you liked it.


End file.
